


I sentimenti di un vero uomo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [71]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta di Ryohei e Kyoya.“Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 9. Casa libera.Il flashback è il cap.3 di To keep a secret.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Cold; . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNlwHLJ3Y5g





	I sentimenti di un vero uomo

I sentimenti di un vero uomo

Ryohei sfiorò le sferette bianche che volteggiavano nella ciotola, ne prese una tra le dita e la guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Mangia… O finirai per diventare come mio nonno…”. La voce di Kyoya lo fece trasalire. Si voltò verso l’altro giovane e lo vide avanzare verso di lui.

“Non preoccuparti. Non voglio dare una lezione sbagliata agli inappetenti che vivono in casa mia” disse Sasawaga. Si portò una sferetta alle labbra e la ingoiò rumorosamente, abbassando lo sguardo. “Anche se oggi non ci sono. Ho ‘la casa libera’” fece presente.

“Io bevo sangue, ho bisogno di vittime. Non ti giudicherò. Anche perché lo so che quelle te le fa avere Squalo e non penso proprio siano di persone innocenti” disse Hibari, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Ryohei incassò il capo tra le spalle, ammettendo: “Non è quello che mi deprime. In realtà, pensavo a te… a noi”.

Kyoya corrugò la fronte.

“Con questo gioco di specchi, di falsi e di inganni… Io non so se siamo mai stati insieme. Io non so se ho mai fatto l’amore con il ragazzo che mi piace. Estremo!

Sono stato tra le braccia di così tanti diversi, ma non so se…”. Iniziò a spiegare Sasagawada, con gli occhi liquidi.

Kyoya gli posò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Allora questa sarà la nostra prima volta. Hai la casa libera, no?

Che fosse vero o no poco importa. Ho sbagliato con te, non ti ho amato come sarebbe stato giusto.

Cancelliamo il passato. First time, va bene?” domandò.

Ryohei lo avvolse tra le braccia ed iniziò a baciargli il collo, risalì fino alle sue labbra.

“Prima volta, estrema” biascicò, con le pupille liquide.

Kyoya gli passò le mani sotto la maglietta, guardandolo rabbrividire.

“Non ti farò del male… Nessuno lo farà mai più, ‘Bunny’. Chi ci proverà, lo morderò a morte” promise.

Ryohei sorrise impacciato, mentre si slacciava la larga giacca della tuta bianca da ginnastica.

Entrambi non avevano già le scarpe.

Kyoya si sfilò il kimono, slacciandosi la cintura di seta, la sua pelle pallida risaltava illuminata dalla luce delle lampade.

“Non mi nascondo più in un armadio, non ho bisogno di protezione. Non sono un bambino sperduto, lontano da casa” disse Ryohei, accarezzandogli il viso.

< Se non fosse stato per Chrome, non avrei mai saputo che lui mi amava ancora, che era geloso mi vedessi con altri. La devo ringraziare mille volte > pensò.

_Ryohei si sedette sul bordo del davanzale della finestra, con una gamba lasciata a penzoloni in casa, il fianco appoggiato al vetro gelido, un pacco di lettere in mano e il mento appoggiato sul braccio, adagiato sul ginocchio dell’altra gamba, piegata._

_La porta si socchiuse con un rumore profondo e Sasagawa alzò lo sguardo, notò Chrome camminare verso di lui. Fece un sorriso tirato, socchiudendo gli occhi, la cicatrice sul suo capo risaltava, illuminata dalla fioca luce elettrica nella stanza._

_L’ombra di Chrome si allungò sul pavimento, mentre Dokuro lo raggiungeva, ticchettando con la punta dello stivaletto sul pavimento un paio di volte ad ogni passo._

_“Uh” disse la ragazzina, battendo la palpebra dell’unico occhio. L’altro brillava di riflessi vermigli sotto la benda._

_“Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di venire a vivere nel mio appartamento. Anche se non mi aspettavo ti portassi tutta la banda all’Estremo” sussurrò con voce rauca._

_Chrome mugolò e sollevò una sedia a fatica, la portò fino alla finestra e ve l’appoggiò, vi salì mettendosi in ginocchio, aveva le gambe lasciate scoperte dalla minigonna a pieghe._

_“Non dormi?” domandò con un filo di voce. _

_Una colomba candida si appoggiò sull’altra mano di Ryohei. Lui si appoggiò il plico di lettere sul bassoventre ed estrasse un fiorellino di carta dalla tasca, porgendolo alla colomba, che lo prese nella zampina tubando e volò via, in un frullare di morbide piume bianche._

_“No, pensavo. Sai, sto ricevendo parecchie lettere d’amore ultimamente. Da quando sto tornando a vedermi con un mio ex che mi ha contattato per telefono, fioccano, anche se siamo lontani da San Valentino._

_Voglio assolutamente scoprire chi è il mio ammirato segreto. Avevo diversi sospetti, ma si sono rivelati tutti infondati. Ho anche cercato di scoprire di chi si trattasse piantonando il mio armadietto, però chiunque sia è più veloce o più furbo di me._

_Sto impazzendo all’Estremo!” borbottò._

_< Anche perché temo possa essere Hana. Ho sempre pensato che la migliore amica di mia sorella non fosse interessata a me, ma dopo il futuro… Diamine, non mi ci vedo sposato con lei a cambiare la mia vita per una routine precisina._

_Un vero uomo non può ridursi a fare l’impiegato di banca con giacca e cravatta! Se lei è un Hitman che ripudia la sua natura, questo non vuol dire che io debba imitare la sua fine._

_Sarò un sole e anche fighissimo, soprattutto con un sensei come il mio > rifletté._

_Chrome prese una delle lettere, se la rigirò tra le mani e l’annusò, corrugando la fronte._

_“Hibari” sussurrò._

_Sasagawa si massaggiò la fronte e fece una smorfia._

_“Mi sembra troppo poco per avvertire il Comitato disciplinare. In fondo mi mettono delle lettere, mica delle bombe._

_Estremo” brontolò._

_Chrome negò con il capo vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare il suo chignon, dalle ciocche sparate verso l’alto._

_“Le lettere… Hibari-san le profuma tutte. Sono sue” spiegò._

_Ryohei scese di scatto dalla finestra, alzandosi in piedi e si passò la mano sui corti capelli bianco-argentati, le lettere caddero per terra e lui le recuperò con le mani tremanti._

_“S-sei… Sei sicura?” domandò e la voce gli tremò._

_“Uh” rispose Chrome, annuendo._

_La colomba si era posata accanto a un ampio armadio, al suo interno c’erano due paia d’occhi, entrambi con le iridi diverse, una rossa e una blu. Da sotto il mobile spuntava il musetto roseo di un coniglietto bianco._

_Ryohei abbracciò Dokuro e rise, sollevandola e facendola girare._

_“Questo vuol dire che vuole tornare insieme a me. Mi si è dichiarato, sì!” gridò._

_Chrome si strinse a lui e sorrise._

_Sasagawa la sistemò seduta sulla sedia e le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Corro subito da lui!” gridò, correndo via._

_“Ora è tardi, la scuola è chiusa” disse la ragazzina con voce bassa._

_“Estremo, hai ragione! Corro al tempio!” sbraitò Ryohei, facendo ondeggiare le lettere sopra la testa e scappò via._

“Io mi nascondo dietro di te, ma da lì voglio proteggerti anche io. Mutua salvezza, come ogni coppia dovrebbe fare” disse Kyoya. Lo aiutò a spogliarsi e, ignudo, lo fece stendere sul pavimento.

Ryohei lo supplicò: “Non scappare da me”.

Kyoya si stese su di lui, la sua divisa abbandonata per terra, il suo corpo pallidissimo scosso da tremiti.

“Non fuggirò mai più, te lo prometto… Quando mai si è visto un vampiro spaventato da un demone?” sussurrò. Il suo naso si era arrossato e trattenne uno starnuto.

Ryohei gli passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli neri e gemette di piacere, mentre l’altro gli mordeva il collo coi canini aguzzi.

“O un porcospino che ha paura di un coniglio?” biascicò. Prese le dita pallide di Kyoya e se le portò al membro, aiutandolo a massaggiarlo.

< Ora che è arrivato il momento, per la prima volta ho paura di non essere all’altezza. Non è solo vergogna, sono proprio spaventato.

Se non gli andassi bene? Non voglio fallire questa prima volta, lui è tutto per me. Lo so che non sarò mai capace e preciso, utile e affettuoso come Kusakabe. Però voglio essere suo con tutto il cuore > pensò.

Kyoya, con l’altra mano, gli accarezzò i glutei con fare impacciato, prese un profondo respiro ed iniziò a prepararlo. All’inizio mosse malamente le sue dita sottili, strappandogli un gemito, si concentrò e penetrò con un solo dito. Lo sentì stretto e caldo, con dei mugolii allargò, sentendolo diventare umido.

Ryohei ansimava, baciandolo delicatamente, il membro sempre più eccitato, stuzzicato dalla mano di Hibari. Si arcuò, si puntellò con i piedi sul pavimento in ceramica e sporse il bacino, strusciando la testa.

“… Io non sono il demone… Vorrei… Vorrei essere libero, farti arrivare i miei sentimenti…” gemette, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

< Sensei mi ha detto che i veri uomini dicono quello che pensano per amore. Colonnello mi ha detto che un vero uomo può anche piangere ed esprimere i suoi sentimenti. Voglio provare > pensò.

“I tuoi sentimenti arrivano” mormorò Kyoya.

Ryohei venne, sporcandogli le dita di sperma.

“… Di solito… reggo…” biascicò Sasagawa.

“Io non sono uno dei soliti” gli sussurrò Hibari all’orecchio ed entrò dentro di lui, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi.

Ryohei iniziò a dimenarsi, lasciandolo affondare dentro di sé, diede il ritmo con delle spinte decise.

Si concentrò sulle sensazioni di piacere.

“ESTREMO!” gridò, mentre i capelli bianchi ogni tanto si tingevano di castano.

Kyoya si aggrappò spasmodicamente a lui, mentre dettava lui il ritmo e venne.

“KYOYAAA!” urlò Sasagawa a pieni polmoni, abbandonandosi sul pavimento. Hibari scivolò fuori di lui e si stese sul suo corpo muscoloso, ansimando.


End file.
